Something heavenly
by Daina Solo
Summary: Hermes finds out he's falling in love with a goddess that is very close to him. When she's having nightmares... it gets a little odd... A/H


A/N: warning A/H Mush and bad writing ahead XD. Sorry guys Definitely not my fave A/H moments it was then it kinda feel down a deep, deep hole.

Something heavenly

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she fell asleep. She lay clam and serene when Hermes opened the door. He gotten back from a late message delivery and was ready to crash. For some reason Hermes stopped at the foot of his bed. He looked around the large room, at all the other bunks. Artemis and Apollo had a bunk bed and tonight Artemis slept on the top as she did all the time. Aphrodite lay in her giant pink bunk. Hermes wondered why he had even decided to fall in love with her, oh yah goddess of love. There was no escaping that. Athena was laying on her back in her gray and gold bed, it looked as if she were staring at the stars but Hermes knew those lids were closed. His soft cobalt eyes fluttered their way back to the bunks across from him. Apollo twitched and mumbled something Hermes could make out as 'Daphne'. Artemis lay curled up she was bathing in the moonlight that flowed through the window. Hermes shook his head trying the banish every thought from his head,

"No, man. Arty will crush you like a bug. You know that. She vowed to." Still Hermes cast one more look at her before falling into darkness. A hard slap across his cheek caused Hermes' eyes the flash. A lopsided grin was plastered on her face, her forest eyes glowing with milky specks. Her pinched nose just slightly round, her rosy cheeks…

"Hermes, fairy feet get up!" A pillow hit Hermes next and then he realized it was war.

"I'm up." He said as Apollo's blurry form registered in his brain. Artemis's giggle caused Hermes eyesight to get worse. Apollo grabbed his shoulder,

"Dad wants ya." Hermes groaned. He got ready and flew into the throne room ready for his message as Zeus sat on his throne. Hermes dipped his head,

"Apollo said you wanted to give me a message, father." Zeus nodded,

"Yes, this is today's mail, deliver it. " Zeus sighed,

"And try to give it to them, _un-_opened." Hermes blushed. He took the mail and as he walked down the corridor he found that it was time for breakfast. Hermes used his shoes and got there as fast as he could. As he skidded to a stop he heard a muffled_ Oomph_ and saw his worst nightmare on the ground. Okay Hermes admitted to himself it wasn't the worst thing but it was rather bad. Artemis was sprawled on the tile.

"Arty, sorry." Hermes unsure what to do reached out with his sweaty arm and helped her up.

"Thanks Hermes." She said in that-_ Hades _Hermes cursed at himself. She had the best voice, soft like chimes and changing like ripples in a river. Someone pushed Hermes from behind into his chair.

"Stop gaping, she hates that." Apollo's musical voice mocked at him. Hermes growled and started to shove in Hera's mush that he guessed was passable as food. Hermes hurried and finished the so called 'chow' and got started on the mail. As he was shuffling through the mail pouch Hermes found a new note, addressed to him. He opened it and in crude calligraphy Artemis asked him to meet her and Apollo in the old forest they used the play in as children. Hermes smiled and found the other piece of mail he was to give out.

"Glad you could make it fairy feet!" Hermes glared at Apollo then looked to Artemis. Her light brown hair was flowing free and the sun made her dark brown highlights glow. Hermes turned away trying not to gape at her.

"Come on, ignore Apollo. Demeter made us a picnic." She gestured to the rich food in front of her. Apollo was busy stuffing his face with some sandwich. Hermes smiled,

"Sure." He said, and then afraid he would look like a pig in front of her. Hermes shrugged it off and started to eat,

"So, Arty why you want to talk?" Artemis shrugged,

"I miss the old times," She admitted,

"You're gone way too much now." Hermes sighed,

"Not much I can do Artemis." Apollo started to play music on his lyre. Artemis and Hermes turned to him

"Not now." They both said. Hermes turned back to Artemis,

"I miss the old days as well." As Hermes gazed into her forest eyes flash backs spouted from all of their minds…

_A soft giggle escaped her lips as she chased the small butterfly. Apollo ran right beside her the sand warming their toes as they ran across the beach in the afternoon sun. The two of them get older and soon there was a third running along the beach. He had soft cobalt eyes and brown hair with blond flecks._

_The three at night as the stars shone while they chased fireflies. Hermes caught one but released it before Apollo put it in a jar._

_Artemis sat down by the lake and held stars in her hands Hermes watched as she released them into the midnight sky. They twinkled with a million suns captured inside of them._

_Artemis tackled him as they played in the big fields._

_They walked in together late for a meeting of the gods. _

_Artemis collapsing on him after a long night of chaos._

All those memories swirled by Hermes head. Artemis, Hermes and Apollo stayed in the forest until dinner time. After dinner Hermes did a few more deliveries and get ready for bed. Tonight Apollo was working with the muses on something so Artemis slept in her top bunk. Hermes watched her. Her back softly moving in and out like a tree in the wind as she blew in and out. Her features childish and serene. As Hermes settled into his bunk, she started twitching. Hermes turned around as a soft shrill scream flee from her soft lips. Hermes got up and climbed Artemis' ladder. Hermes knew that sometime now or later he would regret this night but he didn't care now, a friend need his help. Hermmes sat on the edge of her bunk and started to rub her back. Artemis didn't scream again but she was still twitching as if in an unsettling dream.

"It's okay Artemis. I'm here." He whispered into her ear. Artemis reached out and murmured 'Apollo'. Hermes crawled around and lie next to her. Artemis started to shiver this time and Hermes put her blankets around her. He bit his lip now; Hermes was unsure and wanted to comfort Artemis. He reached out and put a protective arm around Artemis and she instantly stopped shivering. Little did Hermes know he was slowly falling asleep…

His sapphire eyes blinked and saw forest green ones blink back. Hermes smiled then realized he had fallen asleep.

"I-I Artemis, You wer-" Artemis put a finger to his lips. She smiled that lopsided smiled and laughed,

"Hermes I understand. Apollo said he heard me screaming and came in then saw you with me. He said I had screamed because of you and he really doubted that then he wondered if you had come and tried to comfort me." Hermes nodded,

"Seconded one. Sorry Artemis." Artemis shook her head,

"Sorry. Hermes, I know you like me. It's very obvious." Hermes winced,

"Hermes. I-I… guess I love you too." Artemis settled her head on Hermes bare chest as he tried to figure out just what the goddess had told him. He sighed and shook it off, Artemis didn't mind and well he didn't mind either…

A/N: Sucks, I very much know that. I was board home and fell in love with the song "What Ever you doing" by Sanctus. SO this is you're A/H mush for the month. You happy? Cause I'm not. *plays Happy song* nope not happy…

:D

~Arty


End file.
